


I'm home

by swanfireism



Series: Butler and his reaper [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: After Ciel's death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: After Ciel's death Sebastian makes a surprise visit to his beloved reaper.((May not be acurate but that's why it's a fanfic))
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Butler and his reaper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732195
Kudos: 14





	I'm home

They had been dating for about a year in a half her and Sebastian. 

A good chunk of it was private but about six months into their relationship Ciel found out and wasn't to happy. So they couldn't see each other.

So it was a waiting game for her.

Little did she know today she was in for a surprise. She walked into her office after a night out of doing her job.

She hear her door shut after a moment and pulled out her scissor scythe. 

"It's not very smart to sneak up on a reaper." She said before turning around. Her eyes went wide at the sight.

"And here I thought you'd like me being here. Guess I must take me leave." 

There stood her beloved demon.

"Bassy!" She exclaimed dropping her scythe. She went over and hugged him tightly. 

"Hello darling." The butler said hugging back and kissing her head.

"How are you here?" She asked looking up at him.

"Let's just say Ciel won't be a problem anymore." Sebastian said. A part of him seemed mournful. But he was also happy.

"Oh darling I'm sorry. Well that's a lie." Grell said.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed her a moment. 

They shared a loving kiss before pulling away.

"Come home with me?" Grell asked.

"Of course. I'll never leave your side." 


End file.
